


Skateboarding Accident

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula and Mituna love skateboarding around the dreambubbles and practicing their tricks. But it had been too long since they'd stopped for a bathroom break, and when Mituna takes a hard landing he starts to wet himself, much to his embarrassment. Latula wants to figure out how to comfort her boyfriend - maybe if she demonstrates to him that even the raddest of radgirls can wet herself sometimes, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skateboarding Accident

Latula crouched and leaned into her turn as she rounded the corner at high speed, with Mituna not far behind her. The two of them had been zipping around the dreambubble on their skateboards for hours now, practicing their tricks and enjoying the ride. There wasn't anywhere that Latula would rather be, though she was looking forward to a cuddle session with her matesprit after they got worn out.

After directing herself towards the path ahead of her, Latula stood back up straight on her board, but grunted as she felt a sudden pang of pressure from her bladder. She had to pee quite a bit, and had for a while. But she was enjoying the ride so much that she really didn't want to have to make a pit stop. And though she loved her jumpsuit, it did make it a major hassle to take a leak. Still, the signals from her bladder were getting more intense and more urgent, so she realized that she'd need to stop somewhere soon.

But not quite yet. Latula looked ahead and saw a long stairwell with a railing running down the middle. She veered her skateboard towards it, then ollied up onto the railing and slid down it. At the end, she kicked her board to flip it in the air, before it landed perfectly on the ground and she came down on top of it and rolled onward.

"Hellz yeah!" Latula shouted out in excitement from properly completing her trick. She then looped around to turn back towards the staircase and watch Mituna make his way down. He made his way up onto the railing and slid down it on his skateboard. "Yeah!!! So rad, 'Tuna!"

But then, when Mituna went to dismount, Latula could tell that something looked off. His skateboard didn't quite land right on the ground at the right angle, and Mituna's feet stumbled over it as he came down at an awkward angle and then tumbled over and landed on his hands and knees. Latula hurried over to her matesprit and knelt next to him. The fall didn't look too bad, but Mituna seemed to be slow to get up. "You okay, babez???" 

"I... Yes... But... Um..." Mituna appeared to be on the verge of crying, and only managed to get out a few words in between his sniffles. He motioned down towards his torso. For a moment, Latula was worried that he was hurt, but then she heard a splatter on the ground and looked down to see a small trickle of liquid land on the concrete below him. "I'm sorry I wet myself!" 

Mituna started bawling, and Latula quickly moved closer to try to comfort her matesprit. She coaxed him into kneeling upright, and then leaned in to give him a gentle hug and to lay her head on his shoulder. Mituna soon stopped crying, and Latula whispered encouragingly, "There's nothing to be sorry for, it's okay." 

"B-but I still need to go," Mituna whimpered. "I dunno if I can hold in."

"Then just go, babe! We're in the dreambubz, it doesn't matter if you make a mess," Latula said. "Just let it all out! I'm here for you."

Mituna hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure?"

Latula took off Mituna's helmet and brushed his hair to the side to look him in the eye for a moment, before replying, "Yeah." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and returned to giving him a gentle embrace.

"Okay, Tula, if you say it's okay," Mituna managed a smile of his own. He breathed a sigh of relief, and Latula could feel him get less tense. She looked down and saw a trickle of yellow liquid start to dribble down from the crotch of his pants. It soon became a stronger stream, spraying out through the fabric with enough force to get a few inches forward before it landed on the concrete below. The urine pooled where it landed, quickly making a sizable puddle.

Latula leaned her head on Mituna's shoulder again and watched, the only sound being the gentle splatter of his pee against the concrete. The sight and sound made Latula acutely aware of the pressure in her own bladder. She _really_ had to go, and seeing Mituna wet himself made her surprisingly tempted to do the same. However, she decided that she'd figure out where to relieve herself once she made sure Mituna was okay.

Mituna kept peeing for what seemed like forever, and Latula started to squirm around from her own discomfort. But finally, his stream weakened and urine stopped flowing through the fabric over his crotch. Mituna breathed a huge sigh of relief, then said, "Okay, that feels a lot better." 

"I bet it does, Tuna!" Latula responded enthusiastically. She stood up, grimacing a bit from the shifting pressure on her own bladder, and then helped Mituna up too. "Okay, and now you can just imagine yourself in a dry outfit, babe!" 

"Hehe yep!" Mituna said, closing his eyes for a moment. His dream projection quickly changed, and suddenly he was wearing a fresh and clean version of his jumpsuit. 

"Radical!!!" Latula said, moving over to give Mituna a quick hug.

"Thanks," Mituna replied with a weak smile, returning the embrace. But then he looked over at the yellow puddle on the ground and his face soured. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what??" Latula pulled back and smiled gently. "It happens to everyone sometimes, hon!"

"But it's so embarrassing!" Mituna seemed on the verge of tears again. He went over and sat down on one of the stairs nearby, and glumly held his face in his hands. "You'd never wet yourself!" 

"But I have sometimes, babe! It just happens," Latula responded, trying to keep up her enthusiasm. But seeing her matesprit be so hard on himself felt devastating, and the sharp pressure from her own bladder didn't help much. But then, she got an idea. With a giggle, she said, "And sometimes it's something that you wanna make happen! 'Cause it's not a big deal, and having a full bladder feels hella lame." 

"What?" Mituna said, looking up at her quizzically. Latula responded by shifting her legs apart to a wide stance and smiling at Mituna, and then relaxing her bladder. She shuddered and sighed from the feeling of long-awaited relief, and then couldn't keep herself from giggling at the associated feeling of warmth and wetness as her pee started to soak into her underwear and the crotch of her jumpsuit. Soon a thin stream of teal urine dribbled down from her crotch to the ground below. This confirmed to Mituna exactly what she was doing, and he looked up at her while chuckling and said, "Tulip, you're peeing!" 

"Hellz yeah I'm taking a piss!" Latula replied, almost shouting from elation at the feeling of relief and at seeing Mituna cheerful again. "Since god DAAAMN did I have to go! And actually doing it feels hella rad!" 

Mituna just laughed happily, and Latula couldn't help but join in as she continued to let her pee flow. There was already a sizable teal puddle on the ground below her, and she wasn't even close to done yet. She placed her hands on either side of her crotch to pull the wet fabric taught against her skin, resulting in her piss flowing directly through and a thick stream projecting out. 

"Aww yeah!" Latula found herself enjoying this far more than she'd expected. She leaned back a bit and pulled on herself through her jumpsuit and found that she could make her pee stream spray out a few feet forward, which sent both her and Mituna into another fit of giggles. 

Latula soon decided that the concrete surface wasn't that interesting of a target, and her eyes were quickly drawn to the pole nearby supporting the railing of the stairs. She turned towards it and shuffled a bit forward, and soon enough her piss was splattering against the ground at the base of the metal pole. With a chuckle she aimed herself a bit higher, to try to actually pee against the pole. Her stream hit its target at first, but then veered off to the side. Latula struggled to adjust back and forth, with moderate success; some of her teal urine flowed down the last few inches of the metal pole, but it was hard to keep herself aimed and most of the time her piss sprayed a little bit past.

Just as she thought she might be getting the hang of aiming, Latula felt her stream start to dwindle. She grumbled to herself a bit, but stopped holding herself and stood up straight. With the jumpsuit no longer pressed firmly against her crotch, most of her remaining urine started flowing down her legs. The wet spots from before suddenly became freshly warm, and a bit of pee dribbled all of the way down to her boots.

Latula finally felt her bladder empty completely and her stream stop, and gave a contented sigh. She stood in place for a moment, feeling some of the wetness wick away from her underwear, and the warm urine-soaked fabric started to cool against her skin. The feeling wasn't unpleasant like she would have expected, but nonetheless she soon decided to change her dream projection and give herself fresh clothes. 

After taking a moment to revel in her newly clean and dry outfit, Latula said, "Ahhh, that feels totally rad." She skipped over to the stairs where Mituna was sitting, feeling unburdened and carefree after having finally emptied her bladder. She sat down next to Mituna and embraced him tightly, and he returned the hug. "See, babez? I gotta do that sometimes too!" 

"Ehehehe, that was really funny, Tulip," Mituna responded. "You really had to go!" 

"Yeah, I did! Y'know, maybe next time we should do that before we hafta piss so much! And we can do it together," Latula said, laying her head down on Mituna's shoulder again. Mituna laughed in agreement, and the two of them sat there a little while longer, holding each other close and giggling at the puddles they'd just made.


End file.
